<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mask of the wild by GalacticGoldfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215813">mask of the wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish'>GalacticGoldfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lovers destiny [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Copious Amounts of Cum, Established Relationship, Feral Behavior, Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Howling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, sharing drinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah this is essentially just an excuse to write porn ngl. jaskier and geralt meet up at a masquerade and fucking ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lovers destiny [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mask of the wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt hated parties. But, he loved Jaskier. And his love for Jaskier outweighed the fact that he hated parties. It had been a moment since the two of them had seen each other. But a letter had managed to somehow reach Geralt that he was invited to a masquerade party that Jaskier's most gracious hosts were throwing. They'd even included a mask for him to wear. A wolf of course. A silver and white thing that probably cost a small fortune to create. No doubt in some part due to the fact that Jaskier had once again wrapped a noble court around his lovely fingers. </p>
<p>It seemed however he wasn't the only witcher to get an invite. Geralt met Eskel on the road, saying that he too was sent a mask. A bear mask of gold and emeralds that shone in the sunlight. They were to be their way in the door, as no two people had the same mask and each would be accounted for. It seemed like too much work for him but still he found himself donning the clothes appropriate and mask for the evening. It didn't take long for the pair to find themselves in a large ballroom full of people in masks. Full of people dancing and enjoying themselves quite a bit.</p>
<p>If it hadn't been for Jaskier he would have turned on his heel and left immediately. But even through the sea of people he could smell Jaskier in the air. Of course he could. All they had to do was be in some sort of proximity and Geralt would seek him out. It was second nature to him now. Eskel was lost in the crowd to him for the moment, though Geralt was sure he could handle himself. He was better at dealing with people that Geralt on the best of days so this really would probably be nothing to him. Instead the white haired witcher had a mission.</p>
<p>Following his nose rather than his eyes he made is way through the crowd, ignoring the whispers and giggles as he walked by. Ignoring the people wanting to eat him up as though he was a piece of meat. If he didn't then he would have been too flustered to continue on his way. He wasn't used to people actually being attracted to him. Though he suspected it was just because of how much of a freak he was. After all, who would want to spend time with a mutant under normal circumstances. No one. Except for Jaskier apparently. </p>
<p>He found Jaskier quickly, lounging on a couch in a peacock mask. Sipping from a glass of wine that seemed as though it had been refilled many times over probably. Both women and men had crowded around the bard to listen to him speak. Enraptured and drunk by both his words and his beauty. It always took Geralt's breath away for a moment the first time they saw one another after they'd been parted for awhile. This time it was no different. But he did not approach any closer than that, not wanting to ruin whatever moment the bard was having.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for Jaskier to notice him standing there though. How could it? He was much larger than most of the other guests and that beautiful mask Jaskier had picked out personally suited him wonderfully. He laughed and sipped his wine as he stared into Geralt's golden eyes, beautifully framed by the silver and white representation of himself. It was enough to make his stomach start to flutter with butterflies. Other parts of him began to tingle as well.</p>
<p>
  <b>"It seems as though a white wolf has decided to grace me with his presence. Welcome to my grotto dear wolf. Please, come further inside."</b>
</p>
<p>Jaskier beckoned Geralt with just a finger and a look. It had been so long since they'd been together. Geralt's feet moved on their own accord to the bard kneeling to take his hand and kiss the top of it gently. It seemed as though they would be playing a game here. While he normally didn't enjoy things like this there was no point in ruining Jaskier's fun. He could smell it on him that there were other things in store for the night and a little bit of build up was never a bad thing. Jaskier's hand turned and tilted Geralt's chin up, so that once more they could be eye to eye. </p>
<p>It was a simple gesture. But a sensual one all the same. Geralt felt as though his skin had been zapped by lightning at the smallest of Jaskier's touches. Being shown this affection in public was strange to him. Almost alarming. But the need for the touches outweighed all of that in a heartbeat. At this rate his dick would end up hard faster than the two of them could find a moment alone. But that was part of the thrill and danger of playing a game like this. So they would take their time and Geralt would do his best to keep himself composed. Jaskier's hand slid around Geralt's neck, pulling him closer to the chair he was lounging on.</p>
<p>The witcher found himself taking a seat on the floor, looking up almost lovingly at the bard as they played their game. But he wasn't quite sure of the rules yet either. They were being watched obviously but there were plenty of people pretending they had no clue who was under the mask in front of them. It was the nature of these parties. To get away with taboo things that would normally have been unspeakable. So instead of fighting it he lounged against the chair, his arm resting close to Jaskier's leg. The bard seemed more than a little pleased. </p>
<p>
  <b>"You look to be hungry wolf, or perhaps thirsty? I can help to free you from at least one of those problems now. And the other surely later."</b>
</p>
<p>Geralt didn't say anything as Jaskier drained his glass. Or at least he thought that was what he was doing. The bard leaned in, once more tilting Geralt's face to meet him and pressed their lips together. The witcher tasted the wine on his lips and opened his own mouth greedily to accept it. Their kiss tasting sweet and bitter all at the same time. Hungrily Geralt lapped at the bard's mouth. Small amounts of the wine spilling from the corners of their lips as it turned into a deeper kiss. A more desperate one. Tempted as he was to pull Jaskier into his lap now he managed to keep himself calm. Daring only to run his fingers up Jaskier's leg instead. </p>
<p>They both hungered for more. Their lips parting after the liquid was gone pulled just the smallest sound from Jaskier as the bard's heart beat and his pants got evermore tighter. Whistles and laughter at their display fell on deaf ears as surely they thought this was all in jest. The great bard bewitching the beast and all that. Little did they know that Geralt had long been bewitched by Jaskier. In more ways than one. Geralt leaned forward and licked the spilled liquid from Jaskier's jaw slowly. Savoring the taste of his skin more than he did the wine. He wanted to be more daring now. His teeth grazed over the place where his jaw met neck and so desperately did Jaskier want Geralt to bite down.</p>
<p>Heat flushed over the bard's skin as his hand wound into Geralt's hair. Ignoring the fact that they had an audience. If he had his way then they would be fucking right now on this lounger. But instead they were dancing around it. And that was fine. Perfectly fine. So long as by the end of this night one of them was getting dicked down. </p>
<p>
  <b>"Such a good wolf. A beautiful wolf. I've never seen a lovelier creature in all my life and I've seen many many things. How lucky I am to have such a prize by my side."</b>
</p>
<p>Jaskier's words echoed through his bones and straight down to his dick. It seemed anything was fair game right now. Geralt knew that the bard had a way with words and more often than not words were all it took to get him ready to fuck. Especially when it came to how the bard treated him as he did it. Fingers in his hair, gently combing through them as though they were alone in an inn room they rented together. Praise that called him good. Beautiful. It was enough to make him want to carry Jaskier off. And perhaps he would. He would play the part of the beast, no longer obedient. </p>
<p>Geralt growled in his ear and slid his arms underneath the bard, lifting him effortlessly into the air. Jaskier laughed in delight, breaking his character for a moment as he enjoyed the feeling of being in Geralt's arms once more. Perhaps one of these days they wouldn't have to part as they did. Jaskier's fingers trailed down Geralt's chest, playing with the hair that poked through the silken shirt the witcher had been given to wear for the evening. He looked good enough to eat really. Jaskier was hungry.</p>
<p>As Geralt carried him towards the exit to the hallway, Jaskier's lips met the exposed skin. His mouth suckling at it so that perhaps he could leave a mark. It wouldn't last long. They never did with how Geralt healed. But that just meant that he needed to try all the harder with it. Geralt gripped him tighter as they made their way away from the party, growling into Jaskier's ear as finally they were away from other people. His dick felt as thought it was about to burst through the pants that had been a little tighter than he liked normally.</p>
<p>He set the bard down and opened up one of the doors on the side of the hall. It was a small room, probably nothing more than a storage area, but it would do well enough for what they needed. A little rougher than intended he pulled the bard inside and shut the door behind them. Jaskier's hands already began to roam, sliding around to Geralt's pants to get them unbuttoned. There was no need for talking, they both knew what the other needed right now.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Fuck me Geralt. Fuck me please."</b>
</p>
<p>Jaskier was begging as he finally pushed Geralt's pants to the ground. Marveling at how wonderful his thighs looked. If he wasn't so desperate for the other man to fuck him in the ass he probably would have fucked the witcher's thighs just to get them going. But now wasn't the time for foreplay. Now was the time to make up for what had been lost when they'd spent so much time apart. He was ready for this, he'd prepped and plugged his ass for this. Sitting on it uncomfortably for awhile until his body adjusted. </p>
<p>Geralt growled and grabbed at Jaskier, tearing at his pants and feeling mighty pleased with himself when the buttons popped off. If he wasn't so horny Jaskier might have been offended by it. After all these pants weren't cheap. But right now he just felt so fucking hot. He didn't squirm when Geralt pinned him against the wall. His hands above his head as Geralt went to town on scenting his neck. Nose buried deep into it he bit and licked at his jaw once more. Grinding against Jaskier as he made sure his nose was filled with the scent of his bard. </p>
<p>The pants were cast to the side entirely. Ruined absolutely by the force of Geralt ripping them. It was rare that Jaskier ever actually wore pants like these and it probably would take some time for him to bother with another pair again. Especially since they seemed just as flimsy as the tights he was frequently fond of as well. Geralt's strength made him feel like putty every time they were together like this. Every time Geralt was the one in control. They took turns fucking each other and each time it felt as though they discovered something new.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Oil, hold on love."</b>
</p>
<p>As much as it pained him to say so he needed Geralt to hold on for a moment. His hands momentarily released he moved them to his own ass and gently pulled out the plug that he'd been using to stretch his own ass. It was pleasantly stretched now and he whined upon removing it. But he knew that something even better and bigger would be filling his ass soon. On his discarded pants was a pouch he'd been carrying just for this moment. The oil they had used many times before tucked inside of it carefully. He'd made sure to take any precautions he could to make this better.</p>
<p>His hands went to work quickly as he poured the oil on them. Licking his lips he set his target to being Geralt's thick cock. Jaskier's hands began to work over it, oiling it down as much as he could so that it wouldn't be as difficult to get it into his ass. He could see and feel how tense Geralt's legs were as he strained not to buck and squirm under Jaskier's touch. Without hesitation the bard leaned in and bit down on the witcher's thigh, sucking on the muscle toned flesh as he continued to stroke Geralt slowly. His knees buckled slowly as Geralt had to lean against the wall for support.</p>
<p>An animalistic moan escaped his lips as he grabbed for Jaskier's hair. Running his fingers through the locks and giving a gentle tug as Jaskier bit down a little bit harder. Sucking and lapping at the spot enthusiastically until he found himself whining against the supple thigh. His hips gyrated forward as he kneeled on the floor in front of Geralt. He needed it and he needed it bad. Satisfied with how lubricated Geralt's dick was now he desperately moved on to reapplying the oil to his ass again. Sure he'd had some from when the plug was in but he still needed to make sure it would be enough. </p>
<p>He was keenly aware that Geralt was watching his every move and he loved it. He loved being the center of attention for the witcher's world. It made him feel good. So fucking good. To be loved like this. To know that no matter how far they strayed from one another they'd still come back to each other. They locked eyes once more through the masks and Jaskier pushed more oil into his ass as quickly as he could without spilling it or accidentally hurting himself. The last thing either of them needed was an injury right now. Especially one right there. </p>
<p>As soon as he was satisfied though he nodded and grinned up at Geralt. Pleased to find the witcher in action quickly as he was lifted up by his arms and once more pinned against the wall. Jaskier's leg was pushed up to his chest. His body being contorted and stretched like this was nothing new. But Geralt's hands on him made his skin tingle with electricity. He wanted to be fucked so badly that a whine escaped his lips. But Geralt did nothing but smile against his skin before grinding against him. It took all of his restraint to not just start fucking him immediately. </p>
<p>Restraint that only lasted but a moment.</p>
<p>He pushed into Jaskier easily. The prep work from earlier and the copious amounts of oils made it a lot easier than even some of the prostitutes he had been with. Though that could have been in part because this was Jaskier. Neither of them had the sense to be quiet right now either. Moans came freely from both of their lips as they sat like that for a moment. Panting against each other's skin they almost seemed content to stay like that. At least until Jaskier pushed down hard on Geralt's dick. Almost seeming desperate for him to move. </p>
<p>And move he began to, a desperate rhythm that let Jaskier know exactly how much Geralt missed his bard. Sharp teeth bit down hard on his shoulder, fangs digging into his flesh lightly. Just hard enough to cause a sharp gasp to be pulled from Jaskier in between moans but not enough to break the skin. Jaskier's fingers wove through Geralt's hair, urging him to continue biting at him. He loved the feeling of Geralt's teeth on his flesh. Something so dangerous and yet all his. He didn't want to give up feeling it for a moment. Between the dick in his ass filling him so deliciously and the smell of Geralt being so close once more Jaskier felt as though he was in total bliss.</p>
<p>
  <b>"You feel so fucking good... I've missed you so. Darling wolf. Beautiful wolf. Love of my life. My heart's desire."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Julian..."</b>
</p>
<p>It was the only word that Geralt had bothered to speak so far, preferring to communicate with looks and gestures alone. But it was enough to send Jaskier's heart a flutter into spirals of love. As Jaskier was babbling as he tended to do when he got like this Geralt was speaking just what needed to be heard. Worked up to the point of wanting to just melt into the witcher's arms. He'd had many lovers in his life but none of them satisfied him the way Geralt did. And Geralt loved to listen to him. Deep in his chest he started to rumble as he groaned and moaned against Jaskier's skin. The bard's perfectly manicured nails dug into Geralt's back, dragging them down slowly and creating marks that would surely disappear in moments before they settled on his hips. Geralt growled in his ear at the feeling of his hips being targeted. They were a weak spot of his, making his legs buckle slightly as Jaskier squeezed him tight in more places than one.</p>
<p>Jaskier used this grip to guide Geralt's hips just a little bit. Helping to set a pace all his own and take control for just a moment. He knew the witcher's weak spots and how to use them to best suit them both during sex. He also knew that Geralt's mind was blank except for the desire to fuck his brain out and he was fine with that. So when Geralt's strong arms lifted him clear off of the floor, putting Jaskier's legs over his shoulders he let it happen. The deeper Geralt could get inside of him the closer they would be. His body began to tremble as he got closer and closer to finishing. If he were standing on his own now he might have already fallen to the ground.</p>
<p>Geralt's thrusts became more desperate as his face stayed buried into Jaskier's neck. High off of the scent of his bard and the feeling of closeness he felt as though he was floating. The only thing keeping him firmly planted to the ground was the sounds Jaskier made and the feeling of his ass. His hands squeezed at Jaskier's bottom, groping and teasing it as he fucked it. He felt as though all was right in the world again. His stress beginning to melt as he found himself getting closer. Though Jaskier jerking caused him to pause in his rhythm for a moment. </p>
<p>The scent of cum filling the air and covering his chest and shirt made his dick twitch inside of Jaskier's ass. As if somehow he was able to get even hornier from the bard coming on him like that. His lips met Jaskier's once more as he started to move again with a renewed passion. Fangs met lips as they kissed in the sloppy way that only a witcher could. Sharp teeth threatening to break skin as Jaskier desperately tried to keep up. Flushed and partially out of breath as he rode the wave of bliss from finally getting some release. As much as he wanted to heap praises on the witcher he just couldn't get his mind to focus on anything other than 'cock good'.</p>
<p>So except for the moans and gasps there was nothing coming from his lips that could be in any way considered coherent. Geralt paused in kissing him as Jaskier's neck tilted back, exposed to the witcher. It drove him wild to see that someone trusted him that much in this much of a frenzy. So without being able to help it he let out a loud howl as he pushed once more into Jaskier, emptying himself inside the bard in copious amounts. As deep as he was inside of him still his cum spilled from the bard's ass and onto the floor. Onto the pants that had been discarded a little bit too close to the activities taking place. It was a mess that Geralt was extremely proud of and a sound that people would be talking about for years to come. </p>
<p>Jaskier would have many things to say about that howl once he was a little more coherent. The feeling of being full, overly so, of both Geralt's dick and cum still caused his brain to swim giddily. All he wanted to do now was curl up against the witcher and listen to the deep rumbling purr from his chest that he knew was coming. He wanted to rest his head on his chest and lazily trace circles onto his skin until they both fell asleep. Desperately he wanted to hold Geralt and let him know that as much as they had been apart he had very much been in his heart and on his mind the entire time. And he wanted to do that in his own bed in his own rooms.</p>
<p>But that wasn't an option for now as Geralt pulled out of from. Jaskier could feel himself emptying slightly just because of the sheer amount that had been pushed into his ass. They were a mess together like this but he wouldn't have it any other way. Instead of packing up and trying to get back to the room immediately the pair collapsed on the floor. Geralt pulling Jaskier into his lap and against his chest. This reunion had been one they would remember for a lifetime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>